Severely
by Ninfa07
Summary: SUMMARY: Este fic esta basado en una cancion que me ha gustado y... bueno, es "Severely" de Ft island, me encanta el k pop y que mejor que con la pareja SASUSAKU


**DISCLAIMER:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al magnifico mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

**SUMMARY:** Est fic estara basado en canciones que me han gustado y... bueno la primera es "Severely" de Ft island, me encanta el k pop y que mejor que con la pareja SASUSAKU

**ADVERTENCIA:** AU

...

severely

TICK, TACK...

El sonido tintineante en su cabeza lo agobiaba, la iglesia estaba vacía, totalmente en silencio. En sus manos yacía su foto, la foto de su novia, ¿como pudo haberle pasado algo tan horrible justo a ella?. Abrazo el porta retrato, como si la estuviese acogiendo a ella.

Podía sentir sus latidos, su respiración sobre su pecho, como antes. Si cerraba los ojos podía recordar cuando la tenia en sus brazos, dormidos en su cama, después de un extenuante día. Abrió los ojos y dejo que las lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas. Se levanto bruscamente dejando el retrato sobre un taburete y salió de ahí segado por la tristeza.

Sintió los rayos del sol en su cara encandilándolo, cerro los ojos con fuerza y el sonido tintineante de antes lo volvió loco, gimió de dolor.

-lo siento, lo siento – exclamo una voz apenada, abrió los ojos y se encontró de lleno con ella.

Su piel nívea, sus ojos jade, tan brillantes y que le provocaban tranquilidad, su cabellera larga y brillante de un color rosa, extraño si, pero eso fue lo que le llamo la atención de ella. Lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla con fuerza. La apretó contra el, ella se separo asustada mirando a los lados a la gente que se les quedaba viendo y el como su hermano mataba con la mirada al pelinegro ojinegro con el que había tropezado y acababa de ser presentada.

-esto… gusto en conocerte Sasuke kun – hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y se levanto del suelo con rapidez – adiós Naruto baka – exclamo para después salir corriendo.

-¿Qué crees que hacías abrazando a mi hermana teme? – recalco el rubio molesto con el ceño fruncido.

-yo… - no lo entendía.- ella debe de estar muerta… - aseguro con firmeza.

-¿Por qué le deseas la muerte a mi hermana? - recalco aun mas molesto con el ceño fruncido.

-Dobe, ¿Qué día es hoy? - inquirió exaltado.

-13 de julio

-año

-¿estas bien?

-¡contesta!

-¿2012?

-2012… - susurro antes de salir corriendo.

Iba a toda velocidad por todas las calles de Tokyo, buscándola. Cuando por fin la encontró estaba sentada en la parada de autobuses, con su reproductor de música. Se acerco a ella a paso lento mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-hola – le hablo pero esta tenía los ojos cerrados, su cabeza estaba cabizbaja.

Sonrió de medio lado e hizo que se recargara en su hombro. Ella se removió un poco, pero lo único que hizo fue acomodarse mejor recargándose en su pecho abrazándolo por la cintura. El la oyó suspirar complacida, la rodeo con sus brazos y empezó a acariciar su cabeza.

Tras unos momentos, se separo de ella recargándola en una de las paredes, sobre un anuncio. El se paro recargándose en el anuncio del lado derecho, mirándola desde lejos, el autobús llego. Ella subió y tras ella él.

-te protegeré… - murmuro sentándose en la parte de atrás observándola.

Camino por la escuela a la que ella asistía, una escuela de ballet. La miro tras el escaparate, sus hebras rosadas estaban recogidas en un moño. Su cuerpo estaba ataviado por un leotardo, un faldón corto, ambos blancos y con sus ya conocidas zapatillas de ballet. La miro caerse, nunca había sido buena o eso era lo que el pensaba. siempre fue tan molesta insistiendo en ese oficio. Volteo a ver un estante en donde tenían los periódicos del día. Tomo uno mirando la fecha. Cerro los ojos con pesar.

La seguía a todas partes, quería ser su ángel guardián, no el ángel negro que la llevaría a la muerte. No debía de estar cercas de ella de nuevo, por su culpa ella había muerto, por su culpa, ya no la podría tener entre sus brazos. Por su culpa ellos habían muerto.

Su hermano le preguntaba que tenia, el no le respondía, habían pasado dos meses, el recorte de aquel día residía en su abrigo a donde quiera que fuera. Todo su cuarto, estaba en desorden e incluso el apetito se había ido, por ocasiones su hermano le animaba a comer.

Jamás salía con sus amigos, solo cuando la reunión seria en la casa de su amigo dobe, Naruto Uzumaki, el hermano adoptivo de ella.

Esa semana se había quedado a practicar hasta tarde, la vio ponerse sus audífonos como siempre. Era hermosa, tenia ganas de abrazarla, de tocarla… se sentía un perverso al estarla persiguiendo de tal manera.

Iba a cruzar la calle sin fijarse a los lados, el auto venia a toda velocidad. No lo pensó dos veces, la tomo por la muñeca jalándola hacia el. Ella tenia los ojos bien abiertos, su corazón latia con fuerza. La separo mirándola preocupado.

-¿estas bien? – pregunto soltándola, ella se quito los audífonos.

-pensé…

-¿estas bien? – pregunto nuevamente, ella le miro con los ojos llorosos asintiendo.- que alivio… - suspiro con una mano en el pecho sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría por el susto.

-eres amigo de Naruto no?

-hmp si, soy Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.- se presento con esa mueca en los labios que al parecer era una sonrisa.

la pelirrosa le miro detenidamente un momento, para luego sonrojarse un poco. el chico era demasiado guapo, parecia un adonis.

-gracias por salvarme Sasuke, pensé que no lo contaria – comento sonriendo con una mano en el pecho el sonrió metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos.

-te acompaño a casa, el dobe no perdonaría el haberte dejado ir sola – comento sonriendo, ella asintió.

El caminar a lado de ella, era lo único que pediría, ya no quería avanzar mas con ella. tenia miedo que por su culpa ella volviera a… no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Lo miraba de reojo, medio sonrojada, sentía algo extraño cuando le miraba a los ojos.

-aquí esta bien, puedo seguir sola – le sonrió. Cuanto había esperado para que le sonriera de ese modo. Sonrió.

-como gustes Haruno – metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

-gracias por salvarme de nuevo – se paro de puntillas besando su mejilla, haciéndole cerrar los ojos disfrutando el tacto.

Tacho el 17 de septiembre, como lo había estado haciendo desde que llego. Tachaba los días que faltaban para ese trágico día. El 24 de octubre, ella…

Había estado sentado mirando ese recorte en sus manos, sentado en el escritorio en su habitación, con la única luz de la lámpara que tenia ahí. Su celular había sonado, era ella, su molesta frentona era la que le había buscado.

-no es una cita, solo es para agradecerte… - le indico tras su invitación sorpresiva.

No debía de aceptar verle, debía de protegerla de lejos. Pero por mas que se lo dijo, ahora estaban frente a frente.

Sus labios estaban siendo mordidos con nerviosismo, sonrió al verla jugar con sus dedos. Tomo una cuchara, vertiendo tres terrones de azúcar a su te de limón.

-como sabias? – pregunto mirándole sorprendida.

-¿sobre que? – pregunto distraídamente mientras tomaba de su café negro.

-sobre el azúcar… como sabias? – pregunto, el se puso nervioso y sonrió.

-lo imagine, aunque… una bailarina debe cuidar su peso – comento burlón, le encantaba jugar con ella, ver sus muecas, como la que estaba haciendo ahora.

-me estas diciendo gorda?. - pregunto indignada, el sonrio prepotente.

-algo así – comento sonriendo. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver un cartelón que anunciaba un recital de ballet el 24 de octubre.

-pasa algo? – pregunto parpadeante, el negó. Sus ojos eran tristes.

Bajo la cabeza, ese chico era enigmático, ciertamente le causaba intriga.

Tacho el 25 de septiembre con pesar, la miro salir de la iglesia en la que había sido su funeral. Cerro los ojos con dolor al recordarlo, entonces recordó ese sonido tintineante en su cabeza, era el sonido de engranes de un reloj.

-el reloj… - pensó.

-Sasuke kun! – exclamo la chica, el sonrió de medio lado.

-hola cerdita – saludo burlon, ella le miro con un puchero.

-no me gusta que me digas así Sasuke kun! – reclamo, el sonrió de medio lado.- además, me recuerdas a Ino puerca! – bufo.- gracias por pasar por mi, aun tenemos que ir por el pastel.

-lo se, tu hermano dobe queria un pastel de ramen... - murmuro sonriendo divertido - es un cerdo al igual que tu, ambos son gordos y molestos.- nunca antes habia sido tan burlon, menos hacia bromas, pero ella le hacia ser... otro.

-Sasuke kun!

-hmp, bien, no te lo diré otra vez – comento, ella miro curiosa el paraguas que llevaba en mano.

-¿Por qué el paraguas? No esta lloviendo, y no hay nubes.

-eh… - miro el paraguas y luego el cielo – observa – le indico abriéndolo, se colocaron debajo de el. la acerco, recargándola en su pecho y de pronto empezó a llover.

-es-es increíble! – comento sonriendo, el sonrió ante la sorpresa de la pelinegra – Sasuke, recuerdas que te quería decir algo? – pregunto, el alzo una ceja – se que no nos conocemos mucho… pero me gustaría conocerte mas – comento sonriendo, se acerco a el parándose de puntitas besando sus labios, rodeando su cuello.

No debía de haber pasado, pero paso, soltó el paraguas importándole poco si se mojaban o no, tomándola de la cintura. Probando de nuevo sus tiernos y tibios labios. La sintió temblar, no sabia si era por la fría lluvia o por la corriente que los recorrió mientras se besaban.

Tacho el 10 de octubre, el pudor entre ellos se había ido. Tomados de la mano caminaban por las calles, entraron a una tienda. Ella sonreía mientras se proba diferentes tipos de sombreros. El sonrió con ternura al verla así, claro sin que ella se diera cuenta, el no le mostraba sus sentimientos a nadie. Ella era como una pequeña niña correteando por el lugar. Miro en un taburete, varios collares.

-este reloj…. – murmuro tomándolo, observándole. Era un reloj antiguo de bolsillo

Flash back

-por que no Sasuke idiota? – pregunto molesta frunciendo el ceño, el negó.

-no quiero comprártelo – reclamo.

-entonces lo comprare yo! – reclamo tomándolo. El hizo que lo soltara.

-nada de eso, es horrible Sakura, no seas molesta y vamos! – reclamo tomando su mano jalándola de la tienda.

Habían cumplido un mes de novios, le entrego la cajita pequeña. El la abrió, era un collar, la sorprendió, a ella entregándole un regalo del mismo tamaño sentándose a su lado besando sus labios.

-¿Qué sera... despues de todo eres un tacaño?

-solo por lo del reloj me estas colmando la paciencia Haruno Sakura

-pero...

-abrelo ya! - reclamo molesto.

-no es como si me fuera a pedir matrimonio, el no se ata con nadie - penso la pelirrosa medio resignada.

-si no lo abres te lo quitare Sakura – reclamo el pelinegro molesto, ella gruño abriéndolo, era el reloj.

-gracias sasuke kun! – exclamo besándolo con euforia.-

-te voy a comprar mas cosas como esas todos los días si me tratas así – comento sonriendo de medio lado. Ella rio, lo había acostado en el sillón.

-gomen, pero me encantan este tipo de cosas antiguas – sonrió levantándose admirando el reloj en sus manos.

End flash back

Dejo el reloj en la mesa y salió de la tienda, no quería mas estar ahí. La volteo a ver, le dijo que se fueran, no soportaba estar en ese lugar, con aquel recuerdo.

Lo miro salir del loca, sus ojos jade le miraban confundidos. Tomo el reloj entre sus manos, y sonrió.

Tacho el veintidós de octubre, ya no podía mas, conforme esa fecha empezaba a acercarse el empezaba a sentirse mas y mas frustrado.

Las fotos en su habitación estaban esparcidas por el piso, eran solo fotos de ella y de el. Era todo tan distinto a como empezó.

Ese día ella le había invitado a verle bailar, sus movimientos agraciados le hacían verla embelesado, cada paso, cada salto. Ella le volteo a ver sonriendo, dedicándole una de esas sonrisas de antes.

_Abrazo el porta retrato, como si la estuviese acogiendo a ella._

Como olvidarse de lo que había pasado antes… la muerte le había dado la oportunidad de estar con ella, bajo la mirada.

_Podía sentir sus latidos, su respiración sobre su pecho, como antes._

Quisiera que eso durara para siempre, pero lamentablemente, el tiempo estaba pasando. El día en que ya no pudiera estar con ella estaba por llegar. No permitiría que le pasara algo, cerro los ojos con tristeza recordando el funeral de la chica.

_Si cerraba los ojos podía recordar cuando la tenia en sus brazos, dormidos en su cama, después de un extenuante día._

-Sasuke kun! – le hablo sonriendo volteándose hacia el, pero el ya no estaba.

Sonrió encaminándose a la chaqueta del chico colgada en la barra, saco el reloj de su bolsita en el suelo. Cuando lo metió al bolsillo del chico, se encontró con un recorte de periódico… lo miro con los ojos humedecidos.

Se acerco a ella a paso lento, ¿Qué era lo que tenia en las manos?. apresuro el paso encontrándola con el recorte en mano, sus ojos estaba cristalisados.

-me estas acosando? – pregunto apretando los labios evitando llorar.

-hmp - contesto serio, la pelirrosa le miro dolida.

-¡¿no me vas a explicar? ¡eres un acosador? – grito dejando que sus lagrimas se liberaran.

Sus ojos estaban cruzados con los de ella, el le miro serio.

-si, soy un acosador – contesto serio. Ella le abofeteo.

-como te atreves a ser tan sínico! – reclamo molesta. El la volteo a ver tomándola de las manos.

-recuerdas la iglesia a la que vas? Ahí fue tu funeral! – exclamo, ella negó horrorizada.

-suéltame, me lastimas! – forcejeaba, pero el parecía querer quebrarle las muñecas.

-no lo are, si te lastimo no me importa si tu no vas a ese recital! – reclamo, las puertas del salón fueron abiertas por un rubio y un pelinegro.

-suéltala! - grito el rubio, al ver como ambos caian - ayudame Sai! – exclamo el hermano de la pelirrosa, antes de que ambos le dieran un golpiza que no olvidaría nunca.

Tacho el 23, por fin era veinticuatro. La puerta de su cuarto era empujada por los policías de los cuales se había estado escapando. Abrió la ventana saltando a una rama de un árbol, necesitaba ayudar a su molestia.

Miro el poster pegado en la ventana del salón de baile, era el anuncio del recital al que asistiría. ¿Por qué le había pasado algo así?, ¿Por qué el precisamente era un acosador?. Agito su cabeza, se llevo las manos a la cara y retiro las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos verdes. Suspiro hondo y se coloco los audífonos.

Aporrearon la puerta con fuerza, quebrándola, el hermano del chico se sorprendió al ver el cuarto de su hermano. Estaba lleno de fotos de esa chica, se llevo una mano a la cara con frustración. Era un acosador, no lo quería aceptar pero así era.

-señor, se escapo por la ventana, seguro va con la señorita Haruno! – exclamo un policía desde la ventana.

Corría por las calles buscándola, la tenia que encontrar a como diera lugar. El sudor en su frente empezaba a caer en sus ojos, no estaba haciendo calor, pero la había buscado por mucho tiempo. por fin la encontró. Parada en el cruce, otra vez oyendo música, la tomo de la mano, ella se asusto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? La-la policía te busca! – exclamo temerosa haciéndose hacia atrás.

Todo paso muy rápido, la música en sus oídos no dejaba escuchar lo que el pelinegro le decía. Cerró los ojos al ver las luces del auto, pero solo sintió que la empujaban. Abrió los ojos con rapidez al oír ese estruendoso ruido, el ruido de un cuerpo golpeando contra el parabrisas de un auto.

Se tapo la boca con horror, la sangre roja en el suelo, la hizo derramar lagrimas. Se acerco a el con rapidez, tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Sasuke kun… - le llamo con voz temblorosa – Sasuke kun, levantate… mi amor… - le llamo mientras las lagrimas escurrían por sus ojos.

-Sasuke, no juegues de esa manera… amor… levantate – llorro en su pecho, alzo la mirada acariciando su mejilla – Sasuke kun!

La muerte no da segundas oportunidades sin un precio, cuando alguien no muere, otro es el que tiene que pagar. Aprovecha el tiempo que te de, no lo desperdicies. Tan solo recuerda, que tu tiempo se basa en un reloj… y podría ser ese reloj antiguo que yace en el suelo junto al cadáver de aquel chico peliblanco que dio su vida por la mujer que ama.

_"Sakura siempre fuiste molesta, hasta el ultimo momento"_

_"te llegue a amar tan severamente que daria mi vida por ti... si solo hubiera alguna forma de retroceder el tiempo..."_

_TICK, TACK..._

El tintineante sonido de la maquina de signos vitales se detuvo dando así por muerta a aquella persona. En la que en su mano yacia un reloj de cuerda, los engranes empezaron a moverse y…

...

el primero, aun no se si el segundo sera de esta pareja... pero digan ustedes cual quieren!

o... SOLO SERA SASUSAKU!

REVIEWS!


End file.
